My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends
by amachnowski
Summary: This is an AU about Alex, an OC, and how she met and fits in with Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Jo, Garth, and Charlie. rated T for language. possible rating change in future. **Rating change to M for details of a past event.**
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is the first time I have written anything that wasn't school related. I'm fine with any form of feedback. Please let me know if you want to read more or it you think I should just quit while I'm ahead. I am currently working on the next chapter so either way there will be at least two chapters. There might be some grammatical errors.**

**Warnings: Language, name calling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex.**

Hello, my name is Alex; I'm a twenty-two year old young woman, whom isn't really anything special. I'm 5'6", have shoulder length brown hair and an athletic build. So nothing amazing to look at, self-depriving I know but I have been told this by a specific person in my life for years. Now, this story doesn't have a lot to do with me its more about my friends. Theses friends are funny, stupid, and completely ridiculous. So the friends go in order by relationships; Dean and Cas, Sam and Gabriel, Jo and Garth, Charlie, and me.

My best friend's name is Sam Winchester and he is freakishly tall, like 6'4" and extremely gorgeous. He is eighteen and a freshman in college. He has an older brother named Dean. Sam is currently dating Gabriel or Gabe as we call him. He can be a royal-pain-in-the-ass on a good day. But he is smart, funny, and really good looking. He has red-blonde hair that is what would be considered shaggy, or in need of a haircut; he is 5'7" and has a slight complex about it. Sam is completely and utterly in love with him.

Sam has known Gabe a little longer than I've known them. They were a couple when we first met. Sam met Gabe in middle school and they met me on their first day of high school. And after a few weeks after we met, we all ended up being friends.

Dean is a whole other story. He is 6'1" and just as gorgeous as Sam, he has amazingly green eyes. He is my age and he is the only one of our group that I hated for any amount of time. He is under the impression that I'm obsessed with him and only friends with Sam so I can be around him, which is totally not true. Which he usually responds with; "your just jealous that I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole while being offered a million dollars;" which is not something you just don't say to someone. But hey that's Dean. He can be an ass one second then follow a comment like this up with, "but don't worry you know we would never abandon you."

Dean got a lot better after he met Cas. Cas joined our group Dean and my first year of college. Cas is a theology major and somehow he managed to get Dean to fall madly in love with him. It's almost sickening how much they are all lovie-dubby. Seriously it's gross. But anyway Cas is a great guy. He is again really tall about 6 foot, dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Now Charlie is a 5'4" red-haired amazing girl who is a total nerd and we all love her for it. Garth is a 5'9" skinny guy from Texas and he is really funny and tends to be outgoing when others think that he shouldn't. Garth is dating Jo. Jo is short for Joanna. She would probably kick my ass for telling you that but this is important information. Jo is my height with long blonde hair. Garth and Jo have been dating since junior year of high school. Jo is a cheerleader and Garth in on the wrestling team. They have been doing the same "sport" since freshman year. The only person I haven't told you about is me.

So when I was five my parents died in a car accident in Virginia. And I was sent to live with my Aunt in California. When I was fourteen she died, I was sent to live with a family friend named Bobby Singer. He is a teacher at the local high school. After high school the whole gang moved to California and we all enrolled at Stanford. Sam and Gabe followed us two years later.

**AN: Well that's about it for back story. The next few chapters will be about the first few weeks after Alex met everyone. Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 2**

**Edit 10/15/14: ****There was a slight change in the class line up its now Homeroom, English, Calculus, lunch, Physics, ****Psych. This is the only change other than some grammar fixes.**

**AN: So this is a little different. Sam is taller than Dean as of his freshmen year. **

**Warnings: Language, name calling, mild violence, and personal space invasion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex and Mrs. Hillanger.**

_So the day that I met Sam Dean and Gabriel was probably my worst day in high school, if not one of the top two. So when Sam, Gabriel, and I met Sam literally walked into me. _

I was walking down the main hall headed toward Calculus. I was minding my own business thinking about an upcoming presentation I had the following week in my college level English class, then the next thing I know by books are four feet from me and this tall person is apologizing for knocking me over.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I love being knocked over by the tree people." I said bitterly as I stood up and snatched my books away from the shorter of the two guys that were standing over me. I stalked away without answering any of their questions.

As I walked away I heard, "Damn, Sam you would think people would be nicer on the first day." It was the shorter of the two guys.

Two classes later I was headed to the library to meet my tutee for the school year. All I was told was that he was a star football player and the captain of the baseball team. His name is Dean Winchester.

As I approached the library Mrs. Hillanger stormed out of the library on a war path.

"Miss Loyal if you would please remove that boy from my library I will find somewhere for you to work." She said to me as she stormed past me.

Not being too sure about what she was talking about I made my way into the library. When I walked in I first saw that all of the other tutors were staring off to the left side of the library. As I followed the eye line I saw the most popular boy in school lying on a table with headphones on and air drumming to whatever song he was listening to. I walked over to him and unplugged his IPod and started for the door of the library. At this point I realized that my tutee was in fact THE Dean Winchester. I guess the name never clicked until I saw him. I made in three feet from the door when he caught up to me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to take my IPod? Give it back and I will let you off with just a warning." He said as he spun me around to face him and reached for the iPod in my right hand.

"I'm your tutor and I don't appreciate the way you were disrespecting the library and being a distraction to the other students in here." I said after snatching my hand away from him. After I turned around and made my way into the hall as the last bell rang. And two steps later I am back on the floor.

"Oh Shit! I'm so sorry this is entirely fault," Sam said as I stared up at him and try to figure out why the world hated me that day.

"No like I said the first time, treegantor, I like being knocked over by tree people." I said pissed off that this is the second time he knocked me over and I had to deal with Dean Fricken Winchester. This time I let him help me up.

"I'm Sam by the way, and this is Gabe. It looks like you have met my brother Dean." He said gesturing to the two people next to us.

"Damn, you mean there are two of you," I said turning to look at dean, "and I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I was so wrong." I said as Mr. Singer walked up to our little group.

"Alex, you, Dean, Sam, and Gabe can study in my classroom if you want." Mr. Singer said as he stopped next to me.

"Thanks Bobby, I mean Mr. Singer." I said as I walked off to his class room.

"Hey Dean your IPod is on the floor." Gabe said as they followed. "Hey Alex, right, how do you know Bobby?" He asked as he caught up with me.

"We live together." I deadpanned as we reached the classroom in question.

"You live with a teacher? What is he like your father or something?"

"Or something, look I don't like to talk about it okay, just leave it alone, please." I said unpacking my book bag. "Okay Dean what do you want to start with?" I asked as everyone got settled.

"Well I was told that you were just going to do my homework and I would just have to concentrate on getting us a state title or two this year." Dean said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well one, that's not going to happen; Two who told you that; and three good luck on that the sports here suck." I said as I repacked my stuff. "I barley have time to do my homework I'm not doing yours for you so it looks like you are screwed buddy." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Anna, I need to pass my classes to be able to play and I can't do that without your help?" Dean said shocked that I turned him down. "You know most of the girls around this school would kill to get to spend an hour with me every day for a whole school year and you're just going to give that up?" he said as he started for me.

"Yes, and you want to know why; because people like you are the reason why I hate high school. I work two jobs plus take AP and college level classes and all you have to do is smile and all the school does what you want. I'm sorry I'm not one of them. You're on your own or rather you have them to help you." I said as I pointed to a very shocked Sam and Gabe. "Oh and my name is Alex not Anna ass-hat." And with that I walked out of the room and towards the library to get some of my homework done.

I made it about fifteen feet when Dean spun me around and kissed me. To say I was shocked was an understatement, actually, the understatement of my life._ Well maybe not my life. But that's another story._

I froze and just stood there as he backed away from me. "Good, I don't need a fan girl I need a brainy-ach like Sammy in there." He said as he smiled at me. The next thing I know I punched him in the face and ran for the front doors of the school and didn't stop till I got home.

The next day I went to school with Bobby and hid in my homeroom. I was embarrassed about my reaction to Dean kissing me. Bobby agreed that I did the right thing by getting away from a bad situation, but I should have come to him not leave the school and run home. So my plan was to get through school then work and then do all my homework and have no connect with any of the Winchesters or Gabe. This plan went really well if I do say so. I made it through homeroom, then English, then Calculus, Lunch, then Physics, then finally Psych. I was one hour from being able to go home and pretend that it never happened. But of course they knew where I would be for tutoring. So I made my way to Bobby's classroom to get some of my homework done since they would probably be in the library waiting for me. Boy was I wrong. I walked into the class room and who do I see … Sam, Dean, Gabe, Jo the captain of the Cheerleading squad, Garth the wrestling team captain and, Charlie the president of the A/V club. My only thought was 'great now I can't hide they all know.'

As I walked into the room Dean looked up. "Hey look who it is the Mistress of Doom." He said laughing at his own joke.

I turned around and made my way out of the room and towards the teachers' lounge where I know Bobby would be grading papers. I didn't even make it to the classroom door when Dean grabbed my arm. Without thinking I twisted his arm back and kicked his knee out of under him. He went down with a shout. I then left the room and ran for the teachers' lounge.

When I got there I opened the door and Bobby was the only one in there so I walked in and sat down across from him and put my head on the table. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" he asked putting his papers down and put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and he moved his hand. "What happened, Alex, talk to me." He was worried something really bad had happened.

I looked up at Bobby, "I went to your classroom because I thought you would have made them go back to the library and it wasn't just the three from yesterday but their friends too and Dean made a comment and I turned to leave. He grabbed my arm and I just reacted. I think I hurt him." I said as I dropped my head back on the table.

Bobby stood up, "You stay here I will go make sure he is okay?" He said then left the room.

A few minutes later the door opened and someone walked into the room. I didn't look up, I assumed it was Bobby and he had something to tell me, so I didn't move. After a minute or so of silence I looked up and Dean was standing just inside the door.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Dean, I just reacted, and I don't really like to be touched." I explained as I stared at the floor.

"You didn't hurt me I just wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry I grabbed you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry about the whole 'Mistress of Doom' thing it was supposed to be a joke. I'm sorry about yesterday but I had to be sure you weren't going to just let me slack by. The kiss however was different. I don't usually get a punch to the face after that." He said laughing at the memory of the punch.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I don't react well to physical contact." I said still staring at the floor. At this point Dean sat down in the chair in front of me.

"I shouldn't have done it anyway, sorry." He said as he took my hand. "You're not going to hit be for this are you?"

"No, just don't get any ideas here." I said finally looking up at him.

At this point Bobby walked back into the teachers' lounge.

"Alright, Alex, we are going home and we can all talk about this tomorrow, without violence, please." He said as he gathered up his papers. He then took my hand from Dean and pulled me out of the room and towards the teachers' entrance.

We went home; we got there about three, I got ready for work, went to work to start my shift at three-thirty, got home about eleven-thirty and did homework until about two-thirty then went to bed.

**AN: Thanks for reading. The next chapter is about the confrontation and result of the conversation that you just finished. Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 3 **

**AN: okay so there was a slight edit from the last chapter to make this one flow a little better. I forgot to tell you this but everything in italics is the college version of Alex telling some information that wasn't part of the day's events. So like the schedule information you will see in this chapter. There was a slight change in the class line up its now Homeroom, English, Calculus, lunch, Physics, ****Psych.**

**Warnings: language, talk of past harm (from previous chapter), and name calling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex, Mrs. Hillanger, Riley and Mr. Klee.**

At five Bobby came in my room and set a cup of tea down on my night stand and left the room. I groaned and got up, drank my tea and got ready for school. I went down stairs to get some breakfast before we had to leave. Bobby was sitting at the table reading over his latest copy of what I like to call 'History for Idjits'. It was actually one of the text books Bobby had to choose from for the next school year. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed myself some cereal and a banana. Bobby looked up from his book when I sat down.

"Today you are spending lunch in my classroom and you and the Winchesters will talk out whatever has happened since you met. I won't have you beating up any of my students." He said not looking up from his book.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." I said smartly, "Fine." I said with a sigh, "Remember you have to make dinner tonight because I have to work late again." I said as I finished up my breakfast.

"Oh I know you are going to have to get Riley up to speed so you can be home by ten during school. So work a little faster if you can I know he isn't the brightest crayon in the box." Bobby replied.

"I'm trying but it's like he doesn't care about the job and just wants me to stop talking at him." I said a little frustrated. "That all I do is talk at him he doesn't participate in the conversation." I said after Bobby gave me a look that said 'Really, Alex'.

"What do you want me to do I need to be here after school and you need time to do your homework so you can get some actual sleep. I guess I could look for someone else." Bobby said as he started cleaning up the table from his coffee and toast breakfast. "Oh so did Ellen say that you would still be working at the Roadhouse this weekend? I thought if you were off and had your homework done we could go see a movie of something. You know get us both some fun in." Bobby said as he washed up the breakfast dishes, deliberately not looking at me.

"I have the dinner shift on Friday, then I work open till six on Saturday, but I'm off Sunday. Jo is covering my Sunday." I said gathering up all my books that were scattered around the desks in the study from last night's or rather this morning's homework.

"Oh okay then we can go on Sunday, you go ahead and pick the movie, just please no Magic Mike like movie please." Bobby said laughing.

"It was once okay and it wasn't my fault the kid gave me the wrong ticket. Geese man, give a girl a break." I said laughing along with him. "We should get going if you want me to help you set up for the presentations today." I said as Bobby gathered up his stuff.

"Okay, let's go, and no you can't drive." He said as I reached for his keys on the table.

"Come on Bobby, I had one speeding ticket and I payed it off as soon as I got it. It hasn't happened since." I whined.

"Nope, not happening, Alex." He said as he walked out the door. "Fine." I sighed

When we got to the school it was six and there were a few teachers there but no students. This was normal. School starts at seven and no one ever wanted to be here this early. So we went inside. I headed to Bobby's mailbox and he headed to the supply closet to get a laptop I could use to set up the projector to work remotely from. Once I got everything from his mailbox and the laptop from Bobby I headed out off the office and to his classroom. When I got there the door was just being unlocked by the Janitor. "There you go Alex; I hope you have a good day." He said as he let me in the room. "Thanks Henry, I hope so too, hope you don't find anyone in the janitor's closet today." I replied with a small smile. "But that's the funniest part of the day." He said with a chuckle, and continued down the hall with a wave.

I smiled then and with a shake of the head I went in the room and got to work on the laptop. I was just about to test it out when Bobby came in the room.

"Are you about done Alex?"

"Yeah, I just need to test it to make sure it works. Do you have something you want me to do?" I asked without looking up from the laptop in front of me.

"No, but there is someone here to talk to you." He said from his desk.

At this point I look up a see Bobby at his desk with a concerned look on his face. That look alone made me look toward the door. Standing in the doorway was Sam.

"Hey Alex, I wanted to talk to you without Dean here, is that okay?" he said a little nervously.

"Yeah that's fine just let me finish this real quick and we can talk out in the hall." I said not wanting Bobby to know everything that had happened on the first two days of school.

"Actually would it be okay if we talked in here I know you are busy, but this won't take long and it nothing about what's been happening with you, Dean, Gabe and I ." he said as he walked in the room and sat down in front of me.

"That's fine I guess." I said as I got the power point I was working with to show up on the projector screen. "I'm done Bobby if you want to play with it for a bit." I said taking the laptop over to Bobby. Bobby nodded and I went back to the table Sam was at. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked giving Sam my full attention.

"Well I know you're supposed to be helping Dean but would you mind if a few other people came to your guys' study sessions?" he asked.

"To be completely honest I don't know if I will still be working with Dean or not. I haven't discussed it with Coach Davis yet. But I was going to after we all talked today. If I decide to keep working with him then you are more than welcome to come as well but how many other people are we talking about?"

"I think it's just Jo, Garth, Charlie, Mike, Balthazar, Gabe and me. Unless someone else asked that I don't know about."

"Okay so Dean, you, Garth, Jo, Mike, and Balthazar all make sense, but Charlie is in all the same classes I am. Why would she need help?"

"I think she doesn't want to be by herself during her free period. She could probably help some of the others of us too."

"Oh okay I guess, but it all depends on if I feel comfortable helping Dean. Okay, but I'm fine with them coming along." I said as I looked up at the clock and saw that it was six-thirty.

"Oh okay. I guess I will see you at lunch then." He said as he looked at the clock too. "I'm going to go find Gabe, unless you want to come with?" he said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks but I think I'll just head to homeroom." I said as I walked out of the room. "Bobby if you have problems with the laptop just calls one of my teachers and I will come back and fix it." I said as I walked back in the room and gave Bobby a hug.

"Uh, Okay, thanks." He said surprised at the hug. "Have a good day I will see you at lunch."

He said with a wave as I walked back into the hall and headed for my homeroom.

_ So the way the school structured the day is a little weird. I figured it would be easier to just tell you instead of you guessing. So school starts at 7am, homeroom is from 7-7:30, then you have two classes, the times for those are 7:40-8:40 8:50-9:50 then lunch, 10-11 and then two classes,11:10-12:10, 12:20-1:20, then the last hour is free period, this is when clubs and tutoring takes place or you can go home if you're not part of a club. Then from 2:30-4:30 sports have practices then games from 5-10 if there are any._

So at ten I headed to the cafeteria to grab some lunch then headed to Bobby's classroom. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water for me then a pizza and a pop for Bobby. I was halfway down the hall to Bobby's room when Gabe came up next to me.

"Looks like you're hungry there Alex." Gabe remarked after seeing all the food in my hands.

"It's for me and Bobby." I said as we reached the room.

"Oh that makes more sense." He chuckled and brushed past me into the room.

"Okay now that all four of you are here let's get down to business, shall we?" Bobby said from his desk, as I walked his pizza over to him. "Thanks Alex. Now sit down over next to Sam and let's get this over with. Now does anybody want me to call in the conflict mediator?"

"No I think we're good Bobby." Dean said as he opened this pop and put his hamburger wrapper on the table.

"It's Mr. Singer, Dean." Bobby Grumbled. "Okay then, Alex you want to go first, tell me what happened first with these three."

"Well I was headed to Calculus on Monday and Sam walked into me and I was rude about it. Sorry Sam, then Dean pissed off Mrs. Hillanger and got us kicked out of the library before we could even start the session. Then I walked in to Sam and was rude again, again I'm sorry about that. Then we got in here and Dean said some stuff that pissed me off and I walked out, he followed me and confronted me and explained why he said what he did then I punched him, and went home. Then Tuesday I came in here and Dean called me a name and I tried to leave and he stopped me and I knocked him off me and onto the floor and went to you. You were here for Sam and I's talk this morning and that's all that has happened so far." I said and then opened my salad and started to eat.

"So no problems with Gabriel yet?" Bobby asked.

That made Gabe smirk, "Yeah I'm the innocent one here." He laughed.

"No he was just there for some of it." I said then went back to my salad.

"So did she miss anything?" Bobby asked the boys.

"No I don't think so." Sam said and Gabe shook his head.

"Yeah, she left some things out." Dean said

"I didn't tell him because it doesn't matter." I said to Dean.

"Okay what did she leave out Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Well, she left out that she punched me because I kissed her. And she left out our talk in the teachers' lounge yesterday." Dean said.

"You kissed her and she punched you." Bobby laughed. "Well I guess you know not to do that again, don't you boy." He said still laughing.

"Yeah, well I'm still wondering why you punched me most people just slap and walk away. You punched and ran." Dean said looking at me.

"Does it really matter it won't be happening again?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah it matters you punch better than most of the guys I've ever fought. In fact, you punch better that everyone I've ever been in a fight with." He said then took a drink of his pop.

"Well, that would be because I tough her how to fight when she was fifteen before her freshmen year." Bobby said while throwing the pizza box away and grabbing my empty salad bowel and throwing it away. "Thanks, Bobby." I said then turned back to Dean and the boys.

"I had some issues before I moved here and I told Bobby and a month before school started my freshmen year he taught me to fight, so I could protect myself if it was necessary."

"Oh okay just wondering, did I make you think I was attacking you by kissing you?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No" I snapped. "but I have had issues in the past with people think that they could do whatever they wanted and with what you said in here I thought that maybe you were in if those people. So I'm sorry I punched you. I was wrong; I should have just walked away." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get over the fact you kissed her. You've done a lot of stupid thing Dean but that is probably the stupidest. You kiss a girl who you've just met and that is supposed to be helping you with homework, unbelievable, Dean." Sam said shaking his head at Dean. "I apologize for him but he is bound to do something stupid again. So I'm sorry for that too." Sam said to me, which made me smile a little.

"Well, at least she thinks your okay Sam, you made her smile. But I guess I did too earlier." Gabe said with a smirk.

"Shut up small fry." Dean grumbled.

"Okay so Dean, Alex do you think you two can work together or do I need to find a new tutor for Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I'm good to work with her as long as she doesn't punch me again." Dean said.

"I can't promise that but I will try. And yeah I think we should be fine."

"Good then I will see all three of you and your friends for free period and I will be supervising so there shouldn't be any more problems, right Alex?"

"Yes Bobby."

"Good and its Mr. Singer until school is over, you know that Alex."

"Sorry, can I go now. I have a lab I need to get done for physics."

"Yeah I think we are done here. I will see all of you later. Have a good rest of the day." He said as he ushered us all out of the room.

I didn't talk to any of them I just made my way to the physics lab. I had about fifteen minutes to get my lab done before lunch got over so I could work on my homework when the class was doing the lab.

I made it to the lab and Mr. Klee was in the room setting up for the lab.

"Hey Mr. Klee can I do the lab now and work on the homework in class?" I asked.

"Alex, you know at some point you're going to have to get a partner and do these with the rest of the class." He said as he set up the weights in the front of the room.

"I know but I don't really talk to anyone in class. Other people are distracting." I said as I got out my lab notebook.

"I understand that but when you do this you leave Charlie without a partner. She picked you as her lab partner Alex."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said a little shocked. "I guess I will wait then." After a few minutes I realized something. "When did she do that you haven't let us pick partners yet?"

"She asked me yesterday before class. She said that she wanted to work with you last year but you would always have the labs done before class." He said as he sat down at his desk and got his notes ready for class.

"Okay then I will just start on my homework then." I said sitting down at my desk and getting started on my homework while I waited for class to start.

**An: This is where I am going to stop now and the next chapter will pick up when class starts. Thanks for reading.**** Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 4 **

**AN: This chapter we see Alex and Charlie's first real interaction as well as the first real study session. Longest chapter yet, coming in just over 3,250 words.**

**Warnings: Language, name calling, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex, Mrs. Hillanger, Riley and Mr. Klee, Coach Davis.**

The first bell rang and students started to fill the room. Charlie was one of the first few people in the room and she sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, your Alex right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said looking up from my textbook. "I hear you want to be my lab partner."

"Yeah, I was hoping that would be okay. You're really smart and I hate having to do all the work when I work with others and with you I figured we could split it evenly without having to oversimplify the directions for each other." She said as she got out her textbook and notebooks.

"Yeah that's fine it's just that I don't really work well with others. I don't want you to get frustrated with me when I just take over. I will end up just taking over that's how it always is with group projects." I said apologetically.

"Well, how about this we can take turns taking over because I am bound to do the same. Years of being the smartest in the group will do that to you." She said understandingly.

"Okay that's fair." I agreed.

The final bell rang and Mr. Klee quieted the class.

"Okay everyone we will be doing our first lab today. You will be picking your own partners and you will have this partner until the end of the class so choose wisely, you have five minutes starting now." He said. This was like a signal at a racetrack everybody swarmed me and Charlie and asked us to be their partners.

"Oh I forgot to mention Charlie and Alex are not options for partners. They will be working together so pick from the rest of the class." Mr. Klee said as he noted my reaction to being surrounded by the whole class.

The whole class, and I mean everybody but Mr. Klee and Charlie, all sighed and said something along the lines of 'Well damn, now I'm never going to pass.' To which Charlie and I laughed. Mr. Klee just shook his head.

Once the class all had partners Mr. Klee passed out the lab and we all got started. The Lab involved Gravity and the correct amount of time it would have taken the weight at the front of the room to travel down the zip-line across the room. Charlie and I were done in about ten minutes while it took the rest of the class the whole class to get the correct answer. Once Charlie and I were done we worked on our respective homework for whatever class we were behind in. With about fifteen minutes left of class Charlie looked over at me and asked; "Is it okay that I am coming to your study session with Dean? If it's not that's fine".

"No it's fine apparently it will be me, you, Sam, Dean, Gabe, Mike, Balthazar, Jo, Garth and anyone else that shows up."

"Oh I though it was just Sam, Dean and Gabe. Sorry they are a loud bunch." She said as she packed up her stuff.

"If it gets to bad I can kick them out so it's not a big deal." I said as I picked my bag up and turned in our lab notebooks.

"Okay, I will help if I can, but I have A/V club on Fridays so I will be there the rest of the time."

"Okay that will be fine. I get the feeling I will need a lot of help."

"No. I don't think so they are all pretty smart. Dean just slacked off last year and he needs to get his grades up if he wants to go to Stanford in two years."

"I didn't know that's what I was helping him with I was only given a note that said that I would be helping a football player with homework." I said as the bell rang.

"Well it's a little more than that but I guess it's one way to put it. But anyway, I will see you later, bye." Charlie said then took off towards her next class.

After my last class I headed toward Bobby's classroom and mentally prepared myself for the study session. Even after agreeing to all of this I really was starting to regret it. I knew that the longer I worked with anyone the more they would want to know about me. The fact that I never wanted to tell people about my past made it difficult to get along with a lot of people. So I figured today I would just keep my head down and assess everybody's level of work and see who would really need help and who would actually accept the help. As I neared the room I heard laughing and yelling. When I entered the room Dean and Mike were having what looked like an argument about yesterday's practice and everybody else was laughing at them. When Sam saw me he grabbed Dean's arm and he turned toward me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Loyal. What are you teaching today self-defense or the correct way to run from people?" Dean laughed then his team mates joined in.

"That's enough Winchester. You want to keep talking to her like that and you will find yourself without a tutor and off the football team." Coach Davis said as he walked into the room.

I walked to Bobby's desk and set my bag down next to his bag of work. I then sat down at the closest table to his desk looking at Dean and his friends.

"Now I have been told that Mr. Singer has already had to deal with some issues in this group were they all taken care of?" he asked me. "Yes, sir they were taken care of today at lunch." I answered.

"Okay, Alex if you have any problems with Dean, Mike, Garth, or Balthazar please let me know and I will act accordingly. However Jo, Sam, and Gabe are not on any of my teams but if you have issues with Jo let me know and I will let the Cheerleading coach know. The other two you are on your own. Mr. Singer has taken responsibility of this group so if there are issues that he can fix let him know. So if this is everyone you can get started." Coach Davis finished his little speech and left the room.

"Okay so what do you want to start with today Dean?" I asked before anyone said anything.

"I was thinking today we would just get to know each other since we got off on the wrong foot. So Sam go first and tell us about you." Dean said with a smirk directed at Sam.

"Okay, I guess, uh, I'm Sam Winchester; I'm a freshmen and I have Math I, English I, Biology, and Computer Science I. It's the third day of school so not a lot of homework yet. So I don't need any help right now. I guess that's it." Sam explained.

"Okay Gabe you're up."

"Thanks Dean-O. So I'm Gabriel Novak. Freshmen, class clown extraordinaire. I have Math I, English I, Biology and Home Economics. Unless you know how to make a Soufflé I'm good on homework."

"Mike."

"I'm Michael Davis, Junior, Math III, English III, Gym V, and Photo II. Unless you understand development techniques I'm good too."

"Garth"

"Garth Fitzgerald IV, Junior, Math III, English III, Gym V, and Home Economics III. I'm just here because Jo wants to be here. So I'm good."

"I am so picking your brain for recipes." Gabe said.

"Okay Jo you're up."

"Joanna Harvelle, you can call me Jo. Junior, Math III, English III, Chemistry II, and Economics I. I'm lost on the whole supply and demand thing. That's it and oh just making sure, I work Sunday four to ten right?"

"Yeah, I have plans with Bobby. I'll take your Wednesday next week."

"Okay that works."

"Okay, confused but Balthazar you're up."

"Balthazar Davis, junior, Math III, English III, Gym V, and Religious Studies II. I'm good for now, I just followed them in here."

"Okay, really Religious Studies II, you are so weird. Anyway that leaves me. Dean Winchester, Junior, Math III, English III, Gym V, and Photo II. I need help with some of the math concepts, so now you, Alex."

"Alright, Alex Loyal, junior, English V, Calculus II, Physics III, and Psych II; I've taken all of the Math, English, and Science classes along with Econ but that's it. So Food and photo you're on your own and gym is pretty self explanatory. Bobby, I mean Mr. Singer teaches Religious Studies so he can help with that. I'm good with computers so if there is a problem I can probably help you with that. The only person were missing as of right now is Charlie and she is in all of my classes except Psych II. So whatever class is missing could help too."

"Okay, so we know grade level, classes and what we need; now how about we actually get to know each other. Most of us know each other pretty well but none of us know you Alex." Dean said as he stared at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. This is the part I was dreading.

"Well you live with Mr. Singer, but you're not related and your parents don't seem to be around so how about you explain that." Dean offered.

"Okay." I sighed as Bobby and Charlie walked in the room.

"Sorry we are late we were grabbing supplies." Charlie said as she passed out snacks and drinks. The guys and Jo got Powerade and a bag of cookies; I got a bottle of water and an apple, Charlie and Bobby had Pop and cookies. "So what were we discussing?" she asked as she sat down next to me and opened her bag of cookies.

"We were getting to know each other like grade level, classes, and what we need help with." Sam said.

"Okay, well then I'm Charlie Bradbury, Junior, I have English V, Calculus II, Physics III, and Computer Science V. I'm here to help Alex and Mr. Singer with all of you."

"Okay, that leaves me, Mr. Singer, Teacher, I teach History I, History II, Econ I, and Religious Studies II. In the past I have taught, History I, II, III, & IV, Econ I & II, Government I & II, Religious Studies I & II, and Mythology I. I can help with any of those."

"Alright Alex you were going to tell us about you." Dean said getting back to me.

"Okay. My parents died when I was five, I moved in with my Aunt who died when I was fourteen then I moved in with Bobby, turned fifteen and started school here. That's it no mystery." I said.

"Well elaborate a little more. Like what happened that you had Bobby teach you how to fight?"

"Now, boy, don't be nosy if she wanted to tell ya she would have. Leave it be." Bobby said. "Now enough chit-chat, get to working on your homework."

With that everybody started on their respective homework. Having done all of mine in Physics I didn't have anything to do. "Mr. Singer you got anything that needs graded? My homework is done." I asked Bobby.

"No I don't, but you can get the laptop to work again it died the last five minutes of my last class." He said.

"Yeah it was just getting good and then it just stopped." Balthazar said looking up from his homework.

"Yeah, right." Dean muttered.

Ignoring Dean, "Yeah let me take a look." Bobby handed me the laptop and I turned on the projector. "Bobby where is the power cord for the laptop the battery is dead."

"I didn't grab one this morning. I guess that was the problem then." He laughed.

"Well I can go get one if you want and get it ready for your classes tomorrow that way we don't have to come in early tomorrow." I said so only he could hear me.

"Yeah that will be fine take Charlie with you." He said.

Charlie and I headed for the office.

"So you live with Mr. Singer; was he a friend of your parents?"

"Yeah I think so I don't really know he was just the next one on the list to take me. He was the only one who agreed to take me in after my aunt died."

"I'm sorry about your parents and your Aunt. That must be hard to lose the only family you ever knew. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if my mom got hurt or died."

"I hope you never have to experience it, it's horrible."

By this point we had reached the office.

"I'll get the cable if you want to wait here, or you can come with me." I said as we went in the office.

"I'll wait here." She said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

I went down the hall to get the power cable. Once I had the cable I went back to get Charlie. She was still in the chair where I left her. I made my way over to her and she stood up and headed back to the class room.

"Alex can I ask you a question and I don't want to weird you out or anything but it's a personal question." Charley asked as we entered the hallway Bobby's classroom is in. That made me stop, and I look at her.

"You can ask but I might not answer depending on what it is." I told her honestly.

"Okay that's fair. Are you interested in girls?" she asked. Stunned by her question I just stared at her. "Okay I guess that was a really bad question to ask. Never mind you don't have to answer." She said and stated to walk away.

"Charlie, wait a second." I said and she stopped and came back to where we had stopped walking. "Why would you ask me that?" I asked.

"Because I like you and I wanted to know if I am wasting my time." She said.

"To be completely honest I don't know. I've never thought about it. I don't really pay attention to the people around me most of the time." I said

"Oh, well then how about this, are you busy this weekend?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, I have to work Friday night, then Saturday till six, and I have pans with Bobby Sunday afternoon. But other than that I'm free as of now." I answered.

"Okay then Saturday at seven will you go to dinner with me?" she asked smiling.

"Umm, make it seven-thirty and yes." I said smiling at her.

"Seven-thirty it is. Now let's get back before they come looking for us." She said smiling and walking towards the room. I followed her with a smile.

When we went back in the room everybody was working and not paying us any attention.

"We're back, can I have the laptop?" I asked Bobby with a smile. He gave me a funny look and glanced at Charlie and saw her smile and gave me a puzzled look and handed me the laptop.

I sat back down at the table with Charlie and plugged in the laptop and got to work.

After about ten minutes Coach Davis walked back in the room. "Well boys and girls how goes the homework?" he asked

"We've been done for a little while now and we are waiting for the final bell." Sam said as everybody looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Well it's raining and we have canceled all after-school practices so you can all go home after the bell. Everybody have a good night." And with that he left.

"Alright!" Mike, Balthazar, Garth, and Jo exclaimed all at once, followed by Deans "Awesome!"

"Okay then everybody pack up and wait for the bell and you're free to go. Charlie and Alex stay, please" Bobby said and everybody packed up. A minute or so later the bell rang and everyone else left the room.

"Okay now that they are gone, we three need to have a talk." Bobby said as he got up and closed the door to the room. As he turned back to us he saw our worried faces. "You're not in trouble, I just have a few questions and thoughts." He said sitting down at his desk. "So what happened when you two left the room earlier? You both came back smiling and Alex I've never seen a smile like that from you before." Bobby said.

Charlie looked at me and saw me looking down at the floor and blushing. "I asked Alex out on a date Saturday and she said yes. That's all and we are both happy about it." She said confidently.

"Oh," Said a slightly confused Bobby. "But, don't take this wrong Alex, but you're not into dating you said so yourself last year when I brought it up."

"I know but I changed my mind and this is the first time I've been asked out, so cool it old man. I'm aloud to change my mine." I said looking up from the floor.

"Okay, that's fine just remember you work on Saturday."

"I know we are going to dinner after I get off of work."

"Okay, then I just need the details so I know what's going on." Bobby said to Charlie.

"Okay when we decide I will let you know." She said smiling at him. "Was that it or was there more?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted these little sessions to go on like this or be a little more structured." He said to me.

"I think they will be like this until I get some questions. Why?"

"Because if this is what they are going to be like I would like to open this up to my classes as a study session they can come to for help if they need it."

"I think that will be fine but I'm here to help Dean so his questions will come first and as long as it's not a lot of people its fine. I trust your judgment." I said.

"Okay then I will let them know tomorrow. Now let's get out of here you have to get to work Alex." He said as he handed me my bag and he left the room.

"Well it looks like it could get crowded in here. You have issues with large crowds don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but if it's okay I don't want to talk about that right now." I said to her as we walked down the hall.

"That's fine let's get to know each other before we tell all our secrets." She said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can discuss what were going to do on Saturday." she said walking toward the doors. She stopped and turned as she got to the door. "Bye, Alex." She called which got a few stares from other students. I just shyly waved and headed for the office.

When I got to the office Bobby was waiting for me. "Can we go home now I have to get ready for work?" I said with my smile fading.

"Sure, kid lets go." He said and we left the building through the teachers' entrance.

**An: This is where I am going to stop now and the next chapter will pick up once Alex and Bobby get home. Thanks for reading.**** Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 5 **

**AN: This chapter we will see a few familiar faces but they will be a little different then what would probably be expected. This is just the rest of Alex's day and some more information about her and Bobby.**

**Warnings: Language **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex, Mrs. Hillanger, Riley and Mr. Klee, Coach Davis.**

After getting home I changed out of my school clothes and put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a pair of work boots. I then headed down stairs to let Bobby know I was about to leave. As I walked into the office I saw a very tense Bobby and a man I had never seen before.

"Sorry to interrupt. But, I was just headed out and I need keys to the car Bobby." I said quickly.

The man in front of Bobby turned to look at me. He was a very tall African American man that was about Bobby's age. He was rough looking and he seemed agitated. When he saw me he smiled and said, "Well this must be the infamous Alex. Hello, I'm Rufus. I will be working at the garage."

"Oh I didn't know you were looking for more help." I said to Bobby and he looked a little uncomfortable with the fact that I had met Rufus. "Yeah it was a spur of the moment decision. It will give a few of the guys a little more time off." Bobby said. "Oh okay, so can I get the keys or I'm going to be late." I said to Bobby. "Yeah they are in the drawer next to the stove. Take the ones for the Camry. Just remember you break it you fix it at cost." He said as I walked to the kitchen. I got the keys and headed for the front door. "Yeah I know. I'll see you later Bobby, it was nice to meet you Rufus."

When I got to the garage, named Singer Auto, I parked in Bobby's spot like always and headed inside. "Hey Alex, Riley is going to be a little late. He is having some kind of family problem." Karen, the lady at the front desk, told me as I made my way to the office. "Okay thanks just send him in when he gets here." I said as I reached the door and unlocked it.

I went into the office and got started on some of the paperwork that Bobby hadn't gotten to yet.

_Bobby's grandfather started the garage and it was passed down to his Father then to him. Bobby teaches Monday –Friday, and then spends the nights dealing with the Salvage portion of the business. He spends Saturday at the garage doing paperwork and other necessary work. Occasionally he works on cars. The shops are closed every Sunday. That is usually when he works on anything around the house or gets things ready for the next week at school. He was a busy guy for a few years. But that would be getting ahead of myself, so, I will get back to the story._

After about three hours I was finishing up the paperwork for the week. That way Bobby wouldn't be stuck in the office all weekend. I looked up and out into the garage and realized that it was six-ish and Riley still hadn't showed up yet. So I got up and went to the front desk where Karen was getting ready to leave for the day.

"Karen, did Riley call and say he wasn't coming in?" I asked

"Sorry, but no he called at one to tell me he would be late but hasn't called back since. Do you want me to call him?" she asked

"No, that's okay, thanks have a good night." I said with a smile.

Karen nodded and then left for the night. I made my way into the garage and saw that three people were still working.

"Hey, guys its six you guys can head home if you want we don't have anything that needs to be done until tomorrow afternoon so you guys can go early for a change." I said and Benny, John, and Kevin looked up from what they were doing.

"If it's okay I'll stay and finish up. I'm almost done with this one." Benny said and got back to work.

"Well I'm going to go as soon as I get this place cleaned up a little. Thanks Alex." Kevin said as he started to put away his tools.

"Uh, Alex, can I talk to you for a minute in the office?" John asked.

"That's fine Benny, just let me know when you leave. Have a good night Kevin. Yeah John get cleaned up and come on back." I answered each and headed back to the office and turned out the front lights and locked up the customer area. I then headed back to the office and waited for John to make his way in.

A few minutes later Kevin walked out the door and John came in the office.

"What can I do for you john?" I asked

"Well I was hoping you could deal with an issue I was having or let Bobby know I need to talk to him." He said after sitting down in the chair in front of the table I was sitting at.

"Would you rather talk to Bobby or do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Well I would like to talk to Bobby but I don't want to bother him if it isn't a big deal. So I can tell you and you can make the decision." He said.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well as you know Riley didn't show up today and this is the fifth or sixth shift he has missed. I know you were trying to get him off the floor and into the office but think that is a mistake. He is a shitty mechanic and he doesn't respect anyone here even Bobby. I know that you have seen it. And I was wondering if I could find someone to take his place in the office if it would make it easier to get rid of him." John said.

"Well who did you have in mind for the office work?"

"I was think my son Sam. And if you need someone on the floor my other son Dean is good with cars." He said.

"John, you realize that this sounds like you just want to get your kids jobs, right?"

"Yeah I know that's how it sounds but they would be better workers than Riley, with no experience."

"Okay I will talk to Bobby and I will let you know but they will still have to interview with Bobby if that's what he wants to do."

"I know but you know them from school and you could put in a good word maybe if you thought they could do the job."

"Okay I agree Sam would do great in the office, but Dean is on sports teams and he would need every Thursday thru Saturday off so he would only be working five till eight, three days a week. Is that really worth it?"

"I'm with you but I rather they work here than at the roadhouse."

"Okay, I agree with you, but I work at both and they are both a lot of work so if you think they would benefit the company have them fill out an application and I will talk to Bobby."

"You work both here and the roadhouse. You work Monday thru Friday here three-thirty till whenever you leave then what there?"

"I work Friday eleven till three, Saturday noon till six, Monday noon till close at midnight. It's work a lot but it's worth it for me."

"Your only seventeen, right? Isn't that illegal to work that much?"

"No because I only work three thirty till six Monday –Friday which is only twelve and a half hours then I work twenty-two hours at the road house so that's thirty-four and a half hours I can work thirty five before we hit an issue."

"But you're here till like twelve every weekday but Friday."

"But I only get paid for two and a half."

"Why?"

"Because Bobby needed the help and I offered and I take care of payroll and he doesn't know."

"Oh well that sucks that you're here for that long and don't get paid for it."

"It was my choice. Plus I doubt Bobby would pay me for thirty-seven hours every week plus what I work at the roadhouse."

"You realize that means you work fifty-nine hours every week plus school. That's more than I work. When do you have time to hang out with your friends?"

"I don't really have friends and I don't really do the hang thing." I snapped.

"Oh, okay. Sorry I asked."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. But I will talk to Bobby and see what he says. Go home John and spend time with your family."

"Okay thanks Alex."

With that john left and I finished closing out the day. Benny and I headed home around seven-thirty. When I got home Bobby was doing the dishes from his dinner.

"Hey Bobby I'm back."

"Hey kid, why are you back home so soon?"

"Riley didn't show so I sent everybody home at six or so. They work too much." I said as I grabbed my plate out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. "I had a talk with John Winchester before I left." I said when I sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Really, what about?" Bobby said as he set down a glass of water in front of me.

"He thinks we should get rid of Riley. I agree with him."

"Yeah I do too. I'll go in and talk to him tomorrow. We need someone for the office then."

"Yeah we talked about that too. He thought Sam would do well there." I said between bites.

"What about you, do you think that will work?"

"Yeah, he's a smart kid. But, he'll only be able to work a few days a week. I was thinking Monday Wednesday and Thursday till I get him up on the computer then just, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. That will get him working four till eight for three days so a total of twelve hours for now. Then it can go up as he gets better I will work Monday, Tuesday, and Friday."

"Okay then we will need someone for the floor."

"What about that guy that was here before, Rufus?"

"Yeah, no he won't be an employee it didn't work out."

"Oh, well John thought Dean but he is busy with practice every day after school then games on the weekends so it wouldn't really work."

"John pushed for both kids." Bobby laughed. "That sounds like him. He did the same thing your freshman year, for Dean. I gave him the same answer you gave me. We could use Sam but I'll have to find someone for the floor. That shouldn't be that hard. This will mean you can get some time to hang out with your friends then not working every day."

"I was going to ask Ellen if I could get more hours at the roadhouse, if you agreed to Sam."

"Oh, well what about spending time with Charlie." Bobby said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how that's going to work so I don't want to get anyone's hopes up until I know what's going on."

"Damn kid, you sure can take the fun out of a first date cant you?"

"She just wants to get to know me a little bit more, and that's all." I said as I washed my plate and glass.

"Kid she asked you out on a date."

"Yeah, but she is bound to get frustrated when I don't answer questions about before I moved here."

"Well maybe you'll want to tell her, Alex. You never know until you try." Bobby said as he went into the office to finish his daily paperwork for the salvage yard.

I went up to stairs and got ready for bed. Then found a book to read and got into bed. I remember reading two chapters then Bobby was setting down a cup of tea at five-thirty the next morning.

**AN: This is a good stopping point. **This was the natural break. **Thanks for reading.**** Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 6 **

**AN: As of this point the story without my headings and Author notes the word count is at 10,579 this is officially the longest thing I have ever written in my life. But anyway as of right now I have two followers. Thank you both. I'm glad someone likes this story. Also if there is anything you would like to see let me know and I will try to include it. So this chapter is about part the next day at school. I apologize now for Dean's behavior. I apologize now for Dean's behavior.**

**Warnings: Language, Name calling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex, Mrs. Hillanger, Riley and Mr. Klee, Coach Davis.**

**_**Once we got to school I headed for homeroom. When I walked into the room Charlie and Dean were in the back of the room talking. I sat down in the front of the room like I normally do. After a few minutes Dean left the room and Charlie move up next to me in the first row.

"Morning Alex," she said happily.

"Morning Charlie," I replied

"So where do you want to go for dinner on Saturday? I was thinking The Roadhouse."

"Well I guess that would be fine I will let Ellen know before I leave that we will be coming in."

"Oh, I didn't know you worked there we should go somewhere else."

"If you want to go The Roadhouse that's fine with me I like the food there."

"Are you sure we could go somewhere else. I just figured it's the place everybody seems to go on the weekends."

"Its fine I like it there. I wouldn't work there if I didn't."

"Okay so dinner at The Roadhouse. Then so you want to do something after?"

"I don't know what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm going to sound like a nerd but the old theater off of Main Street is playing the 'Phantom of The Opera', I love the play do you want to go see it? It starts at eight."

"I loved the movie; I've never seen the play. Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Okay then, do I have to give Bobby a written agenda of is verbal okay." She laughed.

"I can tell him if you want or you can just tell him during free period."

"I'll tell him."

"Okay, so what was Dean doing in here earlier?"

"He wanted to see if I wanted to go to a party on Saturday, I told him I had plans and he was trying to get me to cancel them."

"Oh, well if you want to go to the party that's fine we don't have to go out this weekend."

"No, I want to go this weekend, plus going to a party with Dean means him hitting on everything that moves and me fending off the ones who are a little too much for him. I would much rather be having dinner and seeing a play with you." She smiled.

"Oh." I said as I blushed and looked down.

Then the first bell rang and the rest of the class came in and the teacher gave us the announcements for the day and we were given the rest of the class to do any homework we had forgotten to do. But per usual the class just talked for the rest of the period.

"So what did you do after school yesterday?" Charlie asked me.

"I went to work then went home and had dinner then went to bed, noting exciting."

"Oh, so you work every day at The Roadhouse?"

"No I work at Singer Auto in the office Monday thru Friday then Friday thru Sunday at The Roadhouse."

"Wow you work two jobs plus all the advanced classes here. When do you find time to sleep?"

"I don't really sleep a whole lot. So it works well for me. Plus I have to save up as much money as possible to go to college."

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense but wouldn't Bobby help with school?"

"He said he would but I don't want to have to depend on Bobby for anything like that. I can do it on my own. Bobby is just my legal guardian; he isn't really family, so I don't want to be that kind of a burden to him."

"Oh, okay it just seems like a lot for a seventeen year old kid to take on."

"Yeah I guess it can be. But my Aunt made it pretty clear that I can't depend on anyone to help me get where I want to be. She made be believe that if I want something then I have to work really hard for it."

"That seems a little harsh. Didn't you say she died when you were fourteen? That must have been difficult to live through."

"Yeah but I survived my childhood so I'm good now." I said. I wasn't sure why I was telling her all this I haven't really talked about life with my Aunt to anyone. Even Bobby doesn't know the whole story.

"You survived it? Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't great but I lived thru it so I'm good."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here." She said with a small smile. Charlie realized that she just hit a wall. She didn't want to push so she just let it go.

Just then the bell rang and we got up and headed for English.

_So the classes in high school were a little weird. English I – IV were freshman thru senior but for those who were inclined you could accelerate and do two a year that way your junior year you could take college level classes. This worked for English, math, and Science. Computer science was a five level class and after that a student could choose to start collage level work. Religious studies and mythology were college level classes; all of which were offered in the high school and were based of the class of the same level at Kansas University. So English IV-V, Calculus I -III, Religious Studies I & II, Physics I - III, Computer Science III - V, and Psych I-II were all College level classes, English V was considered an AP class._

(POV swap - Charlie)

Having assigned seats in English made it difficult for Charlie to sit by Alex, but it didn't stop Charlie from thinking about her and what she had learned about her so far.

'She seemed so closed off most of the time but maybe something happened when she was younger that made her that way. Dean had said that she hit harder than anyone he had met and fought. So that means she was scared enough about something that she felt the need to learn how to fight. It makes me sad that such a smart and pretty girl hides from everybody and doesn't try to get to know people. In only the few conversations we've had I already really like her. It might have been a little soon to ask her out but I guess it's best to try to crack the walls early so she can realize that she can trust me.'

Charlie looked across the room at Alex and realized that she really wanted Alex to trust her and to be her friend if nothing else. Charlie looked back at her work and finished what she was doing.

"Miss Bradbury, can you stay after class please." The teacher asked Charlie right before the bell rang.

"Sure." Charlie said as she gathered up her books.

The bell rang and everyone but Alex made their way out of the room.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Charlie?" Alex asked.

"No I'll see you in a few minutes." Charlie replied.

Alex nodded then left the room. Charlie made her way up to the teacher's desk.

"Charlie, I'm glad to see that you're making friends with Miss Loyal, but I must warn you not to expect too much too soon." The teacher said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's put it this way Alex is extremely smart but also extremely closed off. She excels in school, but I think she has issues connecting, Mr. Singer has asked all of Alex's teachers for Progress reports every week. I think he's worried about her. I just wanted you to know that you might not want to push too hard when trying to get information from her."

"Okay but what makes you think I'm taking an interest in her?"

"Well she did just ask if you wanted her to wait for you. But I initially wanted to talk to you about your presentation for next week. But when I saw you looking at her earlier I wanted to warn you and tell you I hope you can be her friend."

"Oh, what about my presentation?" Charlie said trying to change the subject.

"Umm, I would like you to go first, if you don't mind that way the class can see how it's supposed to be done."

"Okay that's fine, I should probably go so I'm not late to my next class."

"Oh alright have a good day." The teacher said as Charlie left the room.

(POV swap - Alex)

I got to Calculus and got ready for class to start. I guessed Charlie would sit next to me since there weren't assigned seats in this class. I hoped she wouldn't ask more about my childhood but I knew if she asked I would tell her. I like Charlie, she seems sincere about wanting to be my friend and she seemed happy about our date on Saturday.

Charlie came in the room right before the bell and walked over to me. "Can I sit here?" she asked gesturing to the chair next to me.

"Yeah you don't have to ask." I said and she smiled and sat down.

"So what did the teacher want?" I asked after Charlie go settled and her book and notebook out.

"She wants me to go first when we present next week." She said

"Oh, well that's good get it done and over with.

"Yeah I guess, I don't really like going first but I would rather go first then last."

"Yeah I agree there." I said as the bell rang and the teacher started his lecture.

The lecture didn't really give us anymore time to talk and I knew that Charlie wanted to ask me something. I assumed I would be spending lunch with Bobby like I always did but I got the feeling that today was going to be different.

When class ended we gathered up our stuff and headed for our lockers. We went to mine first because it was closest. Then to Charlie's we didn't really talk so when she closed her locker she turned to look at me.

"Do you want to have lunch with me and the group of people I sit with or are you going to do somewhere else?"

"I usually have lunch with Bobby but I can sit with you if you want but I should let Bobby know."  
>"Okay well I'll just go with you then." She smiled<p>

"Okay." I said and we headed off to Bobby's classroom.

When we got there he was talking to a student so we waited in the hall till the student left, then went in the room.

"Hey Bobby, I'm going to have lunch with Charlie today is that okay?"

"Yeah, kid that's fine you don't have to ask." He Chuckled

"I know I just didn't what you to think something happened when I didn't show up with lunch."

"Oh okay well I'll just head to the cafeteria and get me some food then." He said and got ready to leave the room.

As we walked towards the cafeteria he asked, "So did you two decide what you're going to do Saturday?"

"Yeah, were going to have dinner at The Roadhouse, and then go see 'The Phantom of the Opera' at eight. Then maybe ice cream after." Charlie answered with a smile.

"I heard they were putting that on. Well have fun and just be home before two okay Alex."

"Okay."

When we reached the Cafeteria the lines were really short so it only took a couple of minutes to get our lunches. I had a salad, fruit, and a bottle of juice; Charlie got a hamburger, fruit and Milk; Bobby got a pizza, a pop, and a cookie. Once through the line Bobby headed off to the teacher's lounge and Charlie and I headed to her table of friends.

When we got to the table I sat down next to Charlie in the open chair. I then looked around at the people at the table and was met by a smiling Sam and Gabe, a smirking Jo and Garth, and a confused Dean.

"So what now your crashing lunch?" Dean asked

"I invited her so shut up." Charlie said back.

"Okay that's fine I guess. So what are you doing Saturday that you won't come with me to Mike and Balthazar's party?"

"I have plans with someone that's all you need to know. Leave it be."

"What do you got a date or something?"

"Yeah, I do. So suck it." She said to Dean. "So Jo how's the squad doing this year?" Charlie said changing the subject.

"They are doing well we just need to find four people to replace last year's seniors. I was hoping for some upper classmen but no one has signed up for try-outs. Hey Alex would you be interested. You're quick on your feet and I bet your pretty flexible."

"Thanks but I don't really have the time to join the Cheerleading squad. I work too much."

"Oh well if you change your mine let me know I'll be happy to have you on the squad." She said with a smile. I responded with a smile.

"So Alex, what are you doing Saturday?" Dean asked.

"I have to work this weekend." I answered hoping Jo wouldn't correct me.

"All night Saturday?"

"No but I have homework to do." I said so he would drop it.

"Oh, well do you want to go with me to the party and do homework on Sunday?"

I looked at Charlie and she was staring at Dean shocked. "Uh, thanks but I really don't want to put it off till Sunday. Bobby wants to do some stuff on Sunday and wants my help."

"Oh, okay I guess. Looks like I'm going alone. Why is it that the only lesbian in the school has a date and the school loaner has plans? What is the world coming to that I can't get a date for a party?" Dean said while staring at me.

"Dean, leave the girl alone. So what if she has homework and actually rather do that then spent time at a stupid party with you." Jo said surprisingly harshly.

Dean just gave Jo a bewildered look.

"So Alex, Mom scheduled you four till ten on Wednesday since I'm working your Sunday. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to make sure I get all my paperwork done for the garage on Tuesday or Thursday no problem. I'll let Bobby know so he can have Karen keep an eye on things. Thanks."

"No problem. I still don't see why you work both jobs." She mused.

"Bobby needed someone in the office my freshmen year and I offered. Then your mom wanted some extra weekend help and I was able to do it. Its helping me save for college."

"Oh, that's smart I never thought of that. But you're smart enough to get in with a full ride scholarship right?"

"Yeah, I probably would if i went to Kansas University; but I want to go to Stanford, Harvard, or MIT."

"Oh, wow okay. I guess that makes more since."

"So you want to go to Stanford too. That's been Sammy's dream since fifth grade," Dean said getting back into the conversation. "And they have a good football team so I'm trying to get in too."

"Well I wish you luck. I applied for early admission but haven't heard anything yet." I replied.

"Well I hope you get in you would do great." Charlie said as she grabbed my hand that was on the table next to hers.

Dean nodded then saw our entwined hand and tilted his head to the side and though for a second or so. "So Alex do you really have homework of are you Charlie's date?"

I immediately pulled my hand from Charlie's and took a bite of my fruit.

"So what if she is my date Dean? Do you have a problem with that?" Charlie said annoyed that Dean made a big deal about her holding my hand.

"Yeah I have a problem. I kissed her and she punched me. Then two days later I find out she has a date with my best friend. I'm pissed that I didn't even get a chance." He said loudly then stomped off to the hall. That caused a hush to fall over the cafeteria and everyone to look in our direction.

I shifted in my seat nervously. Charlie saw and grabbed my hand trying to offer comfort but it only made it worse and I bolted for the girls' restroom.

After a few minutes of hiding in a stall I heard Charlie and Jo come in and try to find me.

"Alex we know you're in here please come out and talk to us please." Jo said as Charlie knocks gently on the stall door. I opened the door and walked out. The restroom was empty except for the three of us.

"I'm sorry I don't do well in crowds or being the center of attention." I said looking at the floor with them in front of me.

"That's okay and I didn't mean to make it worse by grabbing your hand." Charlie said as she took a step towards me. As she did there was a knock on the restroom door and Bobby's voice.

"Alex, are you okay? Can you come out here please?" he asked.

"Thanks for coming to make sure I was okay." I said to Jo and Charlie then went out to see Bobby.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Bobby asked as I walked over to where he was standing.

"Yeah, Bobby I'm alright. Just dealing with something I didn't want to deal with. Let alone something I thought I would never have to deal with." I said as we walked toward the bench in the now deserted student common area.

"What happened? I was just told that you took off for the girls' restroom and I needed to get over here."

"Dean decided to make a big deal about my date with Charlie."

"Okay…?" he asked

"He announced to the whole lunch room that we had the date and he was pissed because he didn't get his chance first or something like that."

"Oh, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. I'm just going to go to class and pretend like it never happened."

"Okay well if you want to head up there now I will let Charlie know. She's worried about you."

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed and headed for the stairs.

I made it to my locker and grabbed everything I needed for my next class and headed to class. When I got there I saw that Mr. Klee was at his desk. I knocked and he came over and opened the door.

"Hey Alex, how are you today?" Mr. Klee asked as I walked into the room.

"I've been better. But I just want to forget about it, if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine." He said as he walked to his desk.

"You want to help me grade some tests for Biology II?" he asked as he held up a stack of tests.

"Sure, you already gave them a test?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it was to see what they remembered from last year." He said as he handed me a grading key and a stack of papers.

"Oh, so easy stuff then?"

"Yep, let's see who has a good memory shall we?" he said then we started on the tests.

We had just finished grading the tests when the bell rang. So I went to my desk and got out my stuff for class. After a few minutes Charlie walked in. She saw me at my desk and paused. After a second she walked over and sat down next to me in her seat. She pulled out her stuff for class but didn't say anything.

After the final bell rang Mr. Klee started on the lecture for the day. When he finished he assigned the homework for the day then left us alone for the last fifteen minutes to work on homework. I looked over at Charlie and she was working on the homework. So I let it go and did my homework. I was done in about five minutes. I looked over at Charlie and she was still writing so I let it go and packed my stuff up and waited for class to end. The bell rang a few minutes later and I headed for my next class.

**AN: Thanks for reading.****Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 7 **

**AN: This chapter brings up some of Alex's past in a way she never expected. Dean redeems himself, some confusion over Alex's feelings, and some bonding time. The rating went up for the next chapter it will be a little graphic. So just a warning, Not sexual but **_**torture**___**wise.**

**Warnings: past attackers return, unlikely heroes, jealously, angry Bobby, and of course bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex, Mrs. Hillanger, Riley, Mr. Klee, Coach Davis, and Eric.**

I headed off to Psych and tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach that I just messed up and that Charlie might be mad at me for my reaction. I couldn't really pay attention to the lecture so I decided to make a pros and cons list about everything that had happened already this year.

PRO

I met some of the people I have classes with

I've been kissed by the captain of the football team

I've got a date with a wonderful person

I have two great Jobs

I have almost enough money saved up to rent an apartment not far from Stanford

Bobby and I are getting along well

I will probably Graduate early and at the top of the class

CON

I punched football captain

I probably just fucked it up the potential for the date

I don't have any tuition money saved up;

I still don't have friends

Still can't handle physical contact from members of the opposite sex

(funny) got knocked on my ass by a really tall and sweet freshmen

Dean probably hates me and will make my life hell

All in all I figure I am pretty well matched for good and bad as of now. I guess only time can tell whether I will get better or worse.

Class gets over and I go to my locker to get my stuff to head to Bobby's classroom. When I reach my locker, someone is standing in front of it with it open and going through my stuff. I get closer and I see other people just staring at the person like they don't know how to react to someone going through someone's locker.

I stand behind the person and ask "What are you doing and how can I help you?" The man turns around and before anything is said I turn and run for the office. I make it to the office without incident I rush in and go straight for the principal's office without a thought. Even with people trying to stop me I manage to get in the office and close the door. Only then do I realize why others were trying to stop me. Dean and both of his parents are in the office talking to the principal.

"Alex, are you alright?" Mr. Marks asks. He stands up and rounds his desk. When he reaches me and I couldn't figure out why he seemed so tall. Then he crouches down next to me and I realize I have fallen down the door to the floor. "Alex, I need you to tell me if you are okay." He whispers as he reaches for my hand.

As I finally find my voice I say, "I – I – I need you to get B-B-Bobby, now." I manage to get out and I pull my hand from his grasp. He walks back to his desk and picks up his phone and calls someone.

Dean stands up and walks over and sits down in front of me. "Alex, are you okay?" All I can do shake my head. He reaches for me, he sees me flinch but he doesn't stop he grabs my arms and pulls me toward him. He wraps his arms around me. He pulls me into his lap and makes it so the door can open for when Bobby gets there. "Alex, no one is going to hurt you." He whispers in my ear. I relax into him. And I then realize I'm crying.

The door opens and Bobby walks in. when he sees me in Dean's arms he get angry. "What in the hell happened? What did you do now haven't you done enough today." He tries to pull me away from Dean but as soon as Bobby touches my arm I tighten my arms around Dean.

"Bobby I don't think she's going to let go. And I didn't do this. She ran in here and collapsed I was just trying to help and apparently this is what she needed." Dean said calmly so not to scare me.

Ignoring Dean, Bobby asks, "Alex, what happened?"

"Eric is at my locker." Is all I can say and I pulled myself closer to Dean.

"Damn, Call the police now." He says to Mr. Marks. "Dean, do not let her go for any reason until I come back do you understand me?" He says quickly to Dean.

"Yes, but what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it yet." He looks up at John "You might want to come with Me." he looks to Mary, "Could you get one of the secretaries call Charlie Bradbury down here." All of the adults nod and go about their tasks. They all disperse leaving Alex and Dean in the office. The door closes behind them.

(POV swap - Dean)

I look down at Alex in my arms and she is still crying. When she rushed into the room I knew something was wrong she was really pail and she looked like she was going to pass out any second then she collapsed and I tried to do to her but Mr. Marks stopped me and went to her first. I was angry until I heard her ask for Bobby she sounded so small and hurt I couldn't just let her sit there I had to do something. So I pushed my dad's hand off my shoulder and shared a look with my mom. As I walked over to her she started to cry. When she flinched away from me I didn't know what to do. So I tried again and she let me. So I pulled her away from the door and put myself between her and the door she moved with me even after what I did earlier.

When she wrapped her arms around me and started crying even harder I looked to mom for help and she just smiled at me and we waited for Bobby. When Bobby got there and she didn't pull away I could see he thought I was holding her there but I barely had my arms around her. He tried to pull her away from me and she squeezed tighter and whimpered. I got Bobby to stop but I didn't know why she wouldn't go to him. When she told him someone named Eric was there Bobby freaked for a second then he got done what was needed. What happened to Alex that something like this would be her response to someone showing up at the school? What had happened to her?

We sat there silent except for the occasional sniffle for about ten minutes. During that time we heard the unauthorized visitor safety announcement, police cars, and some frantic screaming by some guy. When the screaming was going on Alex pulled me tighter and buried her head into my chest. After that happened a few minutes passed and I heard someone come into the school office and walk towards the office we were in. I stiffened because I didn't know who it would be. The door opened and my mom, Charlie and two officers walked in. I relaxed a little but Alex was still really tense. I leaned down and said, "It's just my Mom, Charlie and a couple cops." I rubbed her back gently and looked back up at Charlie and she just stared at us like we both had grown another head.

I tried to get Alex to let me go when she whispered, "Not till Bobby gets back." I stopped immediately. She didn't offer any other explanation. I looked up at my mom. "She said not till Bobby comes back. What do I do?"

"You wait till Bobby comes back it will be a few minutes." Mom said as she walked over to a chair and pulled it closer to me and Alex on the floor. "Charlie I think you should sit down here for now." She said as she indicated to the chair she just moved.

"No, I think I'll just go I'm obviously not needed." She said and stated to turn towards the door when one of Alex's hand unwrapped itself from my side and went in Charlie's general direction.

"Charlie, you might want to turn back around for a second." Mom said as she looked at Alex.

Charlie turned to my mom and followed her eye-line. Then we all heard a quiet "Please" from Alex and Charlie sat down next to us and wrapped her arms around me and Alex. Alex's hand wrapped itself around Charlie. We sat like that until Bobby, Dad, and Mr. Marks came back in the room.

(POV swap - Alex)

Being wrapped in two peoples arms is weird but really comfortable right now. I know this is weird for Dean and probably Charlie too, but I needed them both right now and I'm glad Bobby knew that. Bobby comes back in the room with everyone else a few minutes after I engulf myself in Dean and Charlie's arms.

"Alex, they have him in custody and he is on his way to jail. Are you able to talk yet?" Bobby asks calmly. Too calm for what I know he is feeling right now. I pull myself away from Dean's chest and stare at the wet front of his shirt. "I'm sorry Dean. I say as I look up at him."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He says and kisses my forehead.

I look over at Charlie and she is just staring at me. I lean over to her and hug her as tight as I can and say, "I'm so sorry I just didn't know what to do."

She pulls me away from her and says, "You did what you needed to do, its fine I promise." And she kisses me on the cheek.

I pull myself away from them and stand up. I turn around to see a confused John, a soft smile form Mary, Bobby looking anywhere but me and two cops trying to hid their smiles. Mr. Marks is at his desk acting like nothing has happened.

"What do I need to do now Bobby?" I ask.

"As of now nothing, he broke the restraining order and broke a law by coming into the school. He will be brought up on charges from the school and then will be prosecuted be the state of California for when he attacked you." He said. I nodded and turned back to Charlie and Dean.

"I guess we should head to Bobby's classroom and get started on our homework." This statement was met with two bewildered looks.

"Alex, can you at least tell us what just happened? You were terrified. Are you sure you want to just ignore what just happened?" Charlie said as she stood and walked over to me.

"Yes, Charlie, that's what I need to do right now. I will tell you both what you want to know but I need to deal with it first or it will end very badly for all of us." I said. I then grabbed her hand and held my other one out to Dean. "We should go do our homework." I said as Dean took my hand.

"The others are already in there you can go on ahead." Bobby said as we passed him.

"Mr. Singer, I was in the middle of a disciplinary meeting with Mr. Winchester and his parents regarding his behavior earlier today."

"Mr. Marks, the thing that happened at lunch was not a problem he should not be punished for his reaction." I said to Mr. Marks. "Plus I don't think it is necessary to bring his parents in for this. It was a problem between Charlie, Dean, and I and we will figure it out. No one was hurt and it was only a small outburst. It shouldn't warrant his parents being called in."

"Miss Loyal you don't know everything that happened."

"Then please explain what I missed?"

"Alex, he hit someone as he left the lunchroom and the parents asked for punishment." Mary said to me when no one answered me.

"Oh, who did you hit?" I asked Dean

"Crowley."

"Well he deserved it." I said. That resulted in a chuckle from Dean and Charlie. "He called me a gay bitch who just ruined my life at this school, when I saw him after physics. He stopped Dean as he was leaving and said something and hit him but it wasn't hard enough to do anything. I've hit Dean harder than that before and he was fine."

"Thanks, that makes me sound like a winp."

"No you were trying to get away from prying eyes and you shoved him and he hit the floor you didn't really hit him."

"That's what I've been telling them but they don't believe me."

"He hadn't gotten up when I ran past him a minute or so after you pushed him."

"Alright this can wait until we have more facts. Go do your homework. I'm sorry you both had to come up here for this today, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." Mr. Marks said as he realized that he was getting nowhere.

"That's not a problem. Alex are you sure you're okay?" John said.

"Yes, John I'm fine." I said. "Thank you Mary and it was nice to meet you John talks about you a lot at the garage." I said with a smile. She just smiled back at me.

"Okay. Now that you've met both of my parents lets go do some homework." Dean said ushering us into the hallway and towards Bobby's classroom.

We walked into the room, Dean and Charlie first and I followed them the second I walked into the room four arms were around me and I was squeezed to the point that I couldn't breathe.

"Sam, Gabe let her go." Charlie said from somewhere to my left.

"Guys she doesn't need this right now." Dean said as he pulled them off of me.

"We were so worried when no one knew where you were and an officer escorted Charlie from the room. Are you okay." Sam asked as he pulled me by the hand over to a chair.

"I'm fine just dealing with a stalker that's all." I said with a confident smile that was about 200% more confident than I felt. I laughed then changed the topic. "So homework, which one of you needs help?" I asked and Dean immediately grabbed his bag and pulled out his English homework. "Could you explain how to annotate this please." And I walked over to help him.

(POV swap - Charlie)

Once Alex walked over to Dean I sat down and out my head in my hands. Sam sat down between me and Alex so that she couldn't see me. Gabe sat down next to him.

"Charlie what happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know, after lunch I thought I should give her some time so I didn't talk to her during physics. I just did my work and then left when the bell rang. I went to computer science and all was fine. I started my way down here but I headed for her locker, She hadn't got there yet but this guy was in her locker going through her stuff I almost got to him when she asked him if she could help him, he turned toward her and she looked terrified then ran. She ended up in the principal's office; your parents were in there with Dean. She collapsed I guess, when I got there she was on Dean's lap, in his arms, crying. She was terrified of that guy and she got to Dean first and cried in his arms and I just walked away when she ran what kind of person does that. He could have hurt her and I just walked the other way. She didn't know I was there at her locker, so she wanted me there with her and Dean. So I stayed." She said Gabe was on the floor hugging her when she finished.

"You didn't know. Maybe Dean was just there you don't know all that happened. We could ask her."

"No, Sam, we can't she asked us to let it be for now. She said she needs time to process before she can tell us what happened."

"Okay, then we let her know we are her friends and we help her in any way."

"That works I guess."

(POV swap - Alex)

I helped Dean with his annotation but he knew what he was doing; it was just to keep me out of my head I know, but it helped. I heard Sam and Charlie talking but I let them be. They didn't know why this was such I big deal for me. After an hour Bobby came in the room and told us that he had gotten permission from Charlie's mom, Gabe's dad and Sam and Deans parents that they were coming home with Bobby and I and that he called me off of work so we could all talk about what happened.

I groaned inwardly when he told us that.

"Okay but we all won't fit in your truck Bobby." I said.

"I have the impala I just don't know where I'm going so I could take a few people." Dean said.

"Okay then Sam and Gabe will come with me and Charlie and Alex will go with Dean." Bobby said with a clasp of his hands. "Let's get going I'm hungry for some Pizza."

We all packed up and headed to the parking lots. Charlie grabbed my hand when we got to the impala. "Alex, I'm sorry about earlier, I thought you needed some time that's why I was ignoring you."

"I figured as much. Thank you but you didn't have to ignore me." I said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright ladies Bobby did this so the three of us could talk so get in the car we are making a stop before we get to Bobby's." Dean said as he stood by the drivers' door.

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long. I got busy with work and school only four more weeks till I graduate, so more free time coming up. The rating has been changed for the next chapter. The date with Charlie will be happening soon in problem two or three chapters. Thanks for reading.****Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Best Friend and His Crazy Friends**

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: This chapter is about Alex's past. The rating went up for this chapter it will be a little graphic. So just a warning, not sexual but **_**torture**___**wise, that being said some of the torture is sexual in nature but it doesn't go into detail. Just to point out, this is AU so I state a law that as far as I know isn't a law but it's my little universe so if flies. Sorry but that's how this will work for this chapter. **

**I realize this story seems to have taken a darker path but there is a reason for that. It will all make sense I promise. So bear with me. Thanks **

**Warnings: past attackers and torture, language, angry Dean, crying Dean, Alex and Charlie. ****TORTURE****in case you missed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is for entrainment purposes only. The only people that are mine are (as of this chapter) Alex, Mrs. Hillanger, Riley, Mr. Klee, Coach Davis, Mr. Marks, Eric, Aunt Sarah, and Erin.**

We drove to the park and Dean parked. He turned around to face me as did Charlie. Since I put myself in the backseat I figured I could distance myself a little bit.

"Alex, you don't have to tell us everything just tell us who Eric is and why he terrifies you." Dean said calmly.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to let me get it all out before you can say anything. Do you promise you want interrupt me?" I asked them both.

They shared a look and then said, "Yes," Together.

"Okay, first before I start. Dean, thank you for being there earlier; I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there I think Bobby might have forced me to leave instead of handing the problem the way he did. So thank you. Charlie, I heard you talking to Sam and Gabe, I heard that you were by my locker. You didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't have handled if you had followed me. Ask Dean it took me a minute to even be able to get Mr. Marks to call Bobby. I know you are a good person and you didn't follow me because you must have known it wouldn't have helped." I said to each of them.

"Alex, I'm your friend I wouldn't have let you suffer I knew something needed to be done but I didn't know what I thought you might hit me but I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me help you," Dean said. "and if it doesn't get me hit again by either one of you come here." He said the knelt up and opened his arms for me to some to him.

I looked at Charlie and she was staring at the seat in front of her. I lent forward and Dean hugged me. As I pulled away from the hug he turned his head and kissed me on the lips. I froze for a second then sat back in the seat.

"Dean, you didn't have to kiss her." Charlie said with a humf.

"What it seems like I'm the only one here who has, so give me a break here." He said with a grin.

"Okay you two, Charlie are you okay?" I asked

"No, I'm not okay. You were terrified and Dean was there to help you not me. How is our relationship going to work if you trust him more than me?"

Dean started to say something but I stopped him. "I don't trust Dean more than you. I trust you both evenly. I would have latched on to you too had you been in the principal's office when I got there. You weren't you went to Bobby's classroom like you should have. And as soon as you got there and I realized you were I wanted you as close as I could get you. I did the same when I realized it was Dean trying to help me. I need you just as much as I need him to help me get over all the shit I have dealt with in my life. You have helped me more than Dean has but he has helped me with bigger issues he just didn't realize that's what he was doing." I said this then I leaned toward Charlie who hadn't looked up yet. I took her face between my hands and made her look at me. "I need you too." I repeated than I kissed her soundly on the lips.

When we parted Dean was looking at us like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. I looked at Charlie and she was smiling at me. I sat back in the seat and the two of them turned to look at each other. They shared a smile, and then looked back at me.

"So you want to know about Eric and my past with him. Okay I'll tell you." I said then took a deep breath. "Eric attacked me when I was nine. He took me from my aunt and he held me captive for three years. He tortured me for three years." Dean started to say something but Charlie put her hand over his mouth to stop him. I smiled at them the continued. "I was at the park across the street from where my aunt Sarah lived and I was playing with one of the neighbors' kids. You have to remember my parents died three years before this and I had finally made my first friend. Erin was really nice we played together after school and on the weekends. She was in my class at school and what the first person to really take any interest in me.

"Anyway, we were on the swings and this guy came up to us and Erin hopped off the swing and ran to him. Eric was her older brother. He was nineteen at the time and lived on the other side of town where he went to school. Erin brought him over to meet me and he seemed nice. But after a few minutes my Aunt came outside and told me it was time to come in for dinner. So I said good-bye and went in for dinner. That night my aunt had gone out to a dinner for her job and I had a baby-sitter. She was an elderly lady from down the street she made sure I brushed my teeth and put me to bed.

"In the middle of the night I remember hearing someone come into my room. I guess I thought it was my Aunt so I went back to sleep. A few minutes or so later I woke up again and I was being carried outside and being put in a car. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. I was scared so I tried to scream but I couldn't. Whatever he had done to me, all I could do was look around and breathe. After a while he stopped the car and took me out of the backseat.

"He took me into a house. It must have been abandoned because the only furniture was an old couch with springs sticking out of it, or at least that what I could see. He took me upstairs to what would later be referred to as my room. There was a twin-sized bed and a nightstand and that was it. The bathroom across the hall had running water but in only got hot every so often. Anyway, he put me on the bed and tied me down and then he left me there."

I paused and looked at Dean and Charlie they had moved so their backs were up against the doors. Charlie was looking at me and silently crying. Dean was staring at the window on the back passenger door, he looked pissed. "Do you want me to keep going? It gets worse from here?" I asked they both nodded. "Okay, but before I do," I climbed over the seat and wrapped my arms around Charlie. As I did I felt Dean move behind me and wrap his arms around us. Charlie just started sobbing. We sat like that until Charlie stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't know it was something like that." Charlie said. I then pulled her in for another hug and Dean kissed her forehead. "Alex, tell us the rest, but don't go back to the back seat, please." She said and I felt Dean nod.

"Okay." I said as I turned so that I was facing the front of the car and Charlie and Dean were on either side of me with their backs to the doors. "So just a warning it gets really bad and I still have some of the scars if you want to see them." I said without looking at them. I subconsciously started rubbing my left arm. But Dean stopped my hand and held my left hand as Charlie took my right.

"He was gone for the rest of the night and most of the next day. It was night again when he came back. He brought me chicken nuggets from some fast food place that was around the corner from where my Aunt lived. He untied me and said 'you have to be a good girl and eat all your dinner before we can play, sweetheart.' I just did what he wanted because I didn't what to piss him off and have him hurt me. When I was done eating he let me up and to the bathroom. I really had to go at this point while I was in the bathroom he must have changed out the mattress and put sheets on the bed because when I came back in the room he was sitting on the bottom corner of the mattress and there were purple sheets and a baby blue blanket and a doll on the bed. I walked back to the bed and crawled to the middle and then laid back down. He then handed me the doll and said 'If you're a good girl than I will take you back to your mommy after we play okay, sweetheart?' I nodded and he smiled at me.

"He got up from the bed and walked over to the dressed and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a clean nightshirt and a pair of shorts. He turned back to me and said 'When we are done you can change into these. There are panties in the nightstand for you, sweetness.' He walked over and put the close on the nightstand and then pulled me off the bed he then lead me out of the bedroom and down the stairs and through the house. He lead me to a door and opened it. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs into the basement."

"Stop, Alex." Dean said. I looked over at him a little shocked that he stopped me. When he realized I had stopped he said, "Did he rape you Alex?"

"No, he didn't rape me." I said flatly.

"But he hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I was getting to that point."

"Oh, okay just give me a minute please. I just need a second." He said. I nodded and he got out of the car and walked in front of the car and sat on the hood and put his head between his knees.

I looked over at Charlie and she was pail and had a death grip on my hand. "Charlie are you alright?"

She snapped out of her head and looked at me. "Yeah but I've been picturing you going through what you told me and it's hard to picture someone doing that to a child."

"Yeah that's what my aunt said once she got me back."

"Oh god I'm so sorry." She said then wrapped her arms around me.

I pulled back in the hug a little and turned to look at her. I've told you and Dean more then I have anyone else before. I never told any of the cops that I remembered him taking me."

"Well I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us."

"I don't know why I do but I trust you guys a lot." I said then looked to Dean. He was still sitting on the hood of the car. "I should go see if he is okay. I'll be right back Charlie." I said then kissed he cheek and got out of the car through Deans open door.

I walked in front of him and he looked up at me. He was crying. I stepped between his knees and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and stood up. He picked me up when he did this and instead of being scared I wrapped my legs around his hips and he sat back down on the car. I looked up at Charlie and she nodded at me and smiled at me then picked up a phone that was ringing.

I held on to Dean until Charlie got out of the car. "Bobby called Alex; he wanted to know why it is taking us and hour to make a five minute drive." She said as she held out my phone to me. I took it and while still wrapped around Dean I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bobby don't be angry but we won't be there for a few more hours. I'm telling them what they need to know and its taking awhile. So we are fine just deal with Sam and Gabe for a bit longer. I'm not going to rush through this with them."

"That's fine Alex, but where are you so I know."

"We are at the park."

"Okay, call me before you head this way. We are going to watch a movie so you have two and a half hours before you have to head back this way."

"Okay, thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome kid, see you soon."

"Okay bye."

And I hung up the phone. "We have two and a half hours before he will start to worry." I said to Charlie as she stood next to me and Dean. Dean then stood up and carried me back to the car and placed me in the front seat and got in after I moved over. Charlie returned to her seat. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, Alex go ahead." Charlie said as she took my hand. I squeezed her hand than put it on her leg and re arranged the three of us so Dean was against the door and I was up against him and Charlie was up against me so I could hold on to her. Dean realized what I was doing and took off his jacket and mine and I took off Charlie's and he put them against the door for a pillow. Then pulled me back to his chest and I pulled Charlie to mine. Then I continued my story.

"He sat me down on the concrete floor and turned on a light. It was the first light to be turned on since I got there. But I wished I hadn't seen the toys, as he called them, he had down there. There was a bench that was maybe six inches wide and about two feet long. And a table that looked like an operating table with the part where you head went elevated and a table with a bunch of stuff on it. I whimpered when I was the room. He just laughed. 'If you want I can numb you like I did last night if you want.' I shook my head no because I guess I knew it would be worse if I couldn't feel it. He picked me up and laid me on the table and strapped me down. He then put this material thing in my mouth so I wouldn't bite down. Then he said 'we are going to play a game I like to call little girl operation.'"

I felt both Dean and Charlie flinch at that statement.

"He took this knife and cut off my sleep shirt and my shorts and my – panties."I faulted at the last word and I realized I had never been able to tell anyone this part because I thought they would be discussed by me. "He then tossed them into one of the corners of the room and turned to me and said, 'You have a pretty little body I wondered if you're this pretty on the inside.' I then screamed at him to let me go. He just laughed at me. He then took a different knife and cut my left arm from my elbow to my wrist, just enough to break the skin." I pushed up my sleeve and showed them the scars on my arm. "He kept going with just this arm for about a half an hour. Then he stopped and bandaged up my arm and took me back to my room. I grabbed the cloths and ran for the bathroom. I got sick and then I tried to get a bath started to get the blood off me when he came in the room. He picked me up and put me on the counter. He told me not to move and got me a bath ready. He then turned back to me and rubbed his hands all over my body." Dean flinched at that and tightened his arms around me.

"Once he was done he pushed my legs apart and just stared at me there. And I tried to close my legs and he picked me up and set me in the tub and walked away." I heard a collective sigh from both Dean and Charlie. They were both holding on really tight to me. I leaned forward and Charlie tuned her head to look at me and I kissed her and she turned around and kissed me back. Dean then nuzzled into my neck. Charlie broke the kiss and turned my head to Dean and he kissed me. After a second I kissed him back. Once we pulled apart we settled back into our spots and I kept going.

"He came back for me about ten minutes later and I was already dressed and back in my room. He smiled at me. 'You have been a good girl but I'm not going to take you back to your mommy just yet, I think because you wined that you deserve another day.' He then smiled and left the room. He didn't tie me up but he did close and lock the door at the end of the hall. Once I was sure he was gone I got up and tried the window. It was sealed shut and blocked with a piece of plywood. I tried the window in the bathroom but it was blocked. I then tried the other rooms in the hallway. There was another bedroom this time with boy stuff and the third room looked like a store room for extra clothes. All the windows we blocked off and locked. So I went back to my room and tried to sleep.

"When I woke up he was sitting on my bed with a plate of eggs and bacon. He sat it in front of me and I ate it all thinking if I did everything right today he would take me back to my Aunt. But he left soon after I finished eating and came back about an hour later with some books and stuff for me to play with. 'I assume you tried the other rooms last night you know that the only way you can leave is down the stairs and I have the only key that goes to that door. Now I have class and I will be back with you dinner around five. So you behave and after we play tonight I will think about taking you back to your mommy, okay?' I nodded and he smiled. 'Okay sweetheart, I will see you when I get home.' He then left and I colored and waited for him to get back.

"So when he did come back I had colored the whole book and was sitting on my bed waiting on him. I heard the door open and him moving around down stairs then I started to smell food. He must have been cooking dinner. When he came up stairs I was sitting in the middle of my bed looking at my door. He came in and put the plate of macaroni and cheese and hot dogs on my bed in front of me. I asked him how his day was and he just looked at me with a smile. 'I'm glad you asked. See we can have a nice conversation. My day was good the only thing that could have made it better is if I wasn't worrying about you while I was in class. I was afraid you would hurt yourself being here all alone.' 'But all I did was color and play I didn't try to do anything' I said a sweetly as possible. 'I know you didn't but you never know what other people do when they aren't with you.' He said as he tapped my nose. 'Could you change the bandage on my arm please it is starting to itch.' I asked a kindly as possible. 'Why of course sweetness but we better wait until after we play tonight okay?' my smile drooped a little but I said 'okay' as sweetly as I could. He smiled back and asked 'would you like to come downstairs and watch some TV with me?' 'Okay, that sounds nice.' I replied back in the same voice.

"He took me down stairs and lead me to a couch and turned on the TV. The news was on and I saw my Aunts face. 'Please if anyone has seen my little niece Alex, please call the police. I love her dearly and I just want her home safe. Alex if you can see this please find an adult you can trust and ask them to bring you home, honey. I miss you so much.' I started crying and Eric put his hand on my shoulder. 'So she isn't your mom?' I shook my head no. 'What happened to your mom?' 'Mommy and Daddy died in a car accident a few years ago.' 'Oh, sweetness I am so sorry.' Do you want to play now so you can get some sleep before I take you back to your aunt tomorrow sweetness?' I nodded just because I wanted to go home. I didn't realize he had just given himself another day with me. He took me back down to the basement and put me back on the table and did the same thing he had done the night before to my other arm."

I pulled up my other sleeve and showed the mirrored scars on my right arm.

"He continued this for four more days and he got both my arms and legs covered in scars from elbow to wrist and knee to ankle. Every night he would make me dinner then we would watch TV then we would play as he called it then he would make me a bath with me on the counter and before he would put me in the bath he would run his hand around on the parts of my body he had yet to cut on then he would spread my knees and stare at me there. After the first week was up he stopped cutting me but the routine staid the same for months he would bring me breakfast, leave for school, come home make me dinner, we would watch TV he would make me a bath rub my body then let me have my bath then I would go to sleep. After the first three months went by something changed, or maybe it changed before then and I didn't realize it. I stopped closing my legs when he would look, I wouldn't cry at my aunt's pleas for me to come home, I would be waiting at the top of the stairs with a smile when he came home, he let me be downstairs with him when he was home. Once I realized that I wasn't afraid of him anymore and he realized the same we started to play again.

"It was different this time he wouldn't cut me he would put me on the table and rub and tickle and play with my body. It was my fourth month there when he first put his fingers inside of me."

Dean stopped breathing when I said that. "You said he didn't rape you."

"He didn't but he did molest me for two and a half years." I said like it was nothing. "The law at the time was that it was only rape if a penis entered a vagina or an anus. That didn't happen so he never raped me. It's been changed now so if he is changed it will be with all the new laws so he would be charged with rape and molestation of a minor. So life in jail with no chance of parole or death is the two outcomes of that."

"Oh okay, this really sucks."

"Just remember, Dean, Alex lived this, so just because it's difficult to listen doesn't mean we shouldn't." Charlie said through tears.

"Yeah I know, but I really want to beat the crap out of this guy."

Listening to them makes me smile despite the horrible story I'm sharing.

"So just to wrap this up, because you got the gist of it; He continued the same pattern every day for the rest of the time I was with him. I only fought him for the first week after her put is fingers in me. As much as I literally want to rip out my own tongue for saying this after I stopped fighting him it actually felt good and I would beg him not to stop. My punishment became him denying me what I wanted. But someone must have seen me in the living room and called the police. Because they stormed into the house while he was at school and I was in my room and I fought them every step of the way to the hospital and was put under psych evaluation for three months and then sent back to my aunt. We moved soon after to southern California were we lived until she died. No charges we ever brought but a restraining order was filed and if he every broke it he would be charged to the fullest extent of the law. I have no idea how he found me. I changes how I look, how I dress and my last name is different too I don't know how that happened."

After I finished my story I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. I tried and there wasn't anything I could do. Dean wrapped his arms around me and Charlie turned so she too could wrap her arms around me. We sat like that until I stopped crying. Even I after I stopped crying I didn't want to move so Charlie sat up and flipped around and between her and Dean they got me into Charlie's arms and Dean called Bobby and drove us to the house. Bobby must have given him directions. I just held on to Charlie like if I let go I would be dragged away and never allowed to see her again.

**AN: So this was a big chapter both in length and in information about Alex. The next chapter will be when they get to Bobby's and Sam and Gabe's reaction to the shorter version of events. So the date with Charlie will be in chapter 10 and some choices will have to be made between Alex, Charlie and Dean. Thanks for reading.****Please leave feedback. Thanks – Amanda**


End file.
